


Холмс, милый Холмс

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, кто занимались этим, знают, что поиски подходящего дома не всегда проходят гладко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холмс, милый Холмс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homes Sweet Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759863) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Бета: Байба  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/759863

Холмс, милый Холмс[1]

 

 

_Июль—август 2009_

Когда Лестрад осознал, что ничего не слышал о Шерлоке с тех самых пор, как они с Майкрофтом побывали у него дома, то отправился к нему после работы.

На пороге квартиры Шерлока стоял коротышка с красным от гнева лицом и орал:

—… нормальные люди так себя не ведут! Я подал жалобу хозяину и непременно вызову службу по контролю над окружающей средой. Из квартиры пахнет совершенно неестественно!

— Напротив, — протянул Шерлок, застывший в нарочито театральной позе в дверях. — Запах разло…

В этот  момент Лестрад решил, что ему самое время вмешаться. Посторонним не следовало знать, что Шерлок экспериментирует с частями человеческих тел вне морга.

— Добрый вечер, сэр. Я детектив-инспектор Лестрад. Какие-то проблемы?

— Надеюсь, вы пришли его арестовать!

— Тогда, боюсь, вы будете разочарованы: этот джентльмен является консультантом полиции.

— Консультантом в области чего, запахов? — недоверчиво и требовательно спросил мужчина.

— Это служебная информация, сэр. Что-то еще?

Не выдержав сурового взгляда Лестрада, мужчина ушел, бормоча себе под нос.

— Это было почти впечатляюще, — сказал Шерлок и посторонился, чтобы пропустить Лестрада.

— Боже, — сморщился Лестрад, войдя в квартиру, — здесь отвратительно пахнет. Открой окна, а потом избавься от того, чем пахнет, пока я сам не вызвал службу по контролю над окружающей средой. Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя отсюда выгнали, тебе надо быть осмотрительнее.

— Не понимаю, чего ты так кипятишься. Как еще я должен сравнивать степени разложения ног?

Лестрад быстро поднял руку, останавливая Шерлока.

— Не хочу ничего больше слышать. Не заставляй меня арестовывать тебя.

— Не говори ерунды, я не делаю ничего противозаконного.

Однако при этом Шерлок не смотрел в глаза Лестраду.

— Значит, если я позвоню в морг Бартса, они мне скажут, что знают о твоих экспериментах?

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что Молли о них знает. Но студенты-практиканты уже закончили с этими трупами. И, потом, я не собирался оставлять себе ноги, когда закончу эксперимент.

— Да? Тогда что ты планировал с ними делать? — настороженно спросил Лестрад.

— Вернуть их в морг, конечно. В самом деле, Лестрад, зачем, по-твоему, мне оставлять их себе?

Лестраду хватило ума не продолжать этот разговор.

— Ты зачем пришел? У тебя есть для меня дело? — живо спросил Шерлок.

— Ничего, что могло бы тебя заинтересовать. Ты не появлялся и не звонил с того дня, как узнал, что мы с Майкрофтом встречаемся, — невозмутимо сказал Лестрад. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Я тебя умоляю! Вы спите друг с другом, это скучно, о чем тут говорить? — отмахнулся Шерлок и, подняв голову от микроскопа, спросил: — Кстати, этот детский розыгрыш с волосами на постели был твоей идеей?

— Не допускаешь мысли, что это мог придумать Майкрофт?

— Нет, конечно. У него нет чувства юмора.

Твердость, с которой Шерлок это сказал, заставила Лестрада слегка улыбнуться.

— Тебе виднее.

Он без труда выдержал раздраженный взгляд Шерлока.

— Ты просишь моего благословения? — спросил Шерлок, которого, как ни странно, это предположение вывело из равновесия.

— Мне все равно, одобряешь ты нас или нет, — ответил Лестрад, прекрасно сознавая, что это было не совсем правдой. — Если меня что и заботит, так это то, как твое отношение к этому сказывается на Майкрофте. Скажешь или сделаешь что-нибудь, что поставит под удар его безопасность или работу, и наше с тобой сотрудничество окончено. Моя личная жизнь по-прежнему остается скрытой и от тебя, и от моей команды. Не распускай язык из-за неприязни к Майкрофту. Все понятно?

— Ты это серьезно! — удивленно воскликнул Шерлок.

— Думаешь, я стал бы шутить о безопасности Майкрофта?

Шерлок махнул рукой, давая понять, что ему это неинтересно.

— Что будет с нашим сотрудничеством, когда ты перестанешь спать с Майкрофтом?

Лестрад опустил голову и медленно досчитал до семи, чтобы не сорваться. Шерлок просто был самим собой, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.

— Если не будешь трогать мою личную жизнь, ничего не изменится, — сказал Лестрад.

— Ты не слишком-то рассчитываешь на продолжительные…

— Хватит! — Когда Лестрад говорил таким тоном, даже Донован не осмеливалась спорить с ним. — Это не обсуждается.

— Ты создаешь много шума из ничего. И это тебе стоит опасаться — ни один любовник Майкрофта не продержался больше пары недель.

Злость, которую испытывал Лестрад, испарилась, когда он понял, что Шерлок по-своему беспокоится за него.

— Я знаю, он мне говорил, — спокойно ответил Лестрад, и Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ну и ну, — произнес, наконец, Шерлок с непонятным выражением на лице, — у моего брата, оказывается, есть скрытые глубины.

— Они у всех есть, даже у тебя. Хотя, пожалуй, в твоем случае это не столько глубины, сколько мутная лужа.

Шерлок мимолетно улыбнулся в ответ и сказал:

— Уходи, ты мешаешь мне работать. Я говорил, что у меня есть новое дело? Я сам его нашел, — добавил он, тщетно пытаясь скрыть гордость.

— Да? Отлично. Твой сайт начинает приносить свои плоды. Подожди-ка, мне надо знать об этом деле? — подозрительно спросил Лестрад.

— Оно в Хэмпшире.

— Надеюсь, ты мирно играл с местной полицией?

— Это была загадка, а не преступление.

— Угу. Значит, ты вообще не общался с полицией?

— Ну, они болтались рядом, мешая мне. Майкрофт о них позаботился.

Лестрад сделал мысленную заметку спросить у Майкрофта, что к чему, потому что представления Шерлока о том, что такое преступление, были весьма расплывчатыми. По словам Майкрофта, Шерлок однажды хотел отпустить вора, потому что тот был жалким червем, и неважно, что он украл огромный  бриллиант и пытался подставить другого человека.

— Ты раскрыл дело?

— Разумеется. Это было совсем несложно. Должен сказать, местный детектив-инспектор был даже тупее тебя.

— Спасибо, — сухо ответил Лестрад, привыкший за время общения с Шерлоком находить комплименты в самых неожиданных местах.

— За что? Тот детектив-инспектор был полным идиотом. Если ты остаешься, завари чай.

— Размечтался. И избавься от ног.

Воздух на Монтагю-стрит, пропахший выхлопными газами, казался сладким и свежим по сравнению с квартирой Шерлока.

* * *

Майкрофт мало что любил так, как переговоры, в которых он заведомо знал, что выиграет. Когда он закончил телефонный звонок и, полный самодовольства, вышел из ванной, Лестрад уже крепко спал на диване. Он выглядел таким мирным, что Майкрофту не хотелось будить его, — сам он провел достаточно ночей на этом диване, чтобы точно знать, что там было вполне удобно. Однако если он оставит Грегори здесь, то проведет уже вторую ночь в постели без него.

Как бы Майкрофт ни любил эту квартиру — или скорее, ее владельца, — она была слишком маленькой, не говоря уже о том, что находилась  далеко от Уайтхолла. Им обоим нужны были кабинеты, и, к тому же, неплохо было бы иметь вторую ванную — Майкрофт терпеть не мог, когда ему приходилось торопиться с утренними сборами.

Однако он ничего не говорил Грегори, потому что это был не его дом, и он не хотел пренебрежительно о нем отзываться.

Когда задумавшийся Майкрофт вернулся в реальный мир, то увидел, что проснувшийся Лестрад улыбается, глядя на него.

— С делами покончено? — спросил тот, садясь и потирая лицо.

— Прости, что так задержался. Ты закончил расшифровывать блокноты с записями по делу Романов?

— Да, но там ничего полезного, только несколько слухов. Редж был очень дотошным, надо отдать ему должное.

— У тебя хорошее чутье, доверься ему, — сказал Майкрофт, садясь рядом с Лестрадом. — Что за слухи?

— Что старший из погибших мальчиков был Колином, а не Роджером. Их сестра Виола была в истерике, и от нее было мало пользы. Ее даже толком не допрашивали, — сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт кивнул, и на его лице появилось отсутствующее выражение, говорящее о том, что он о чем-то размышляет.

— Кто опознавал тела?

— Колин и Виола. Соседи утверждали, что недостаточно хорошо знали семью, чтобы точно их опознать. Так часто бывает, когда люди не хотят иметь дело с подобными вещами, особенно когда совершено такое зверское убийство, — пожал плечами Лестрад.

— Я подумал… Школы в те дни разве не делали коллективной фотографии со всеми учениками?

— Боже, точно! Я об этом и забыл. Антея или Дэвид могут привлечь ненужное внимание, если попытаются выяснить в школе, сохранились ли те снимки, — сказал Лестрад, стараясь скрыть то, что он считал хитростью со своей стороны.

— Тебе не терпится самому поучаствовать в расследовании, — с улыбкой сказал Майкрофт.

— Просто хочу выяснить, того ли человека я ненавидел все эти годы. Дэвид и Антея нашли что-нибудь в муниципалитете?

— Все бумаги за тот период сгорели.

— Удобно.

— Очень. Пожар случился десять лет назад. Поджог, полиция так и не нашла виновных. Предполагали, что это работа банды подростков. Поджог был совершен с помощью бензина.

— Как насчет системы здравоохранения? Дети обычно рождаются в больницах.

— Учитывая, что на момент смерти семья Романов жила в Хакни совсем недолго, мы не можем сказать, где были рождены дети. Мы также проверяем всех сотрудников аппарата кабинета министров, но пока что никто не подходит под описание человека, которого ты знал как Кола Армона и который на самом деле является Колином или же Роджером Романом. Ты не думал о том, чтобы привлечь к этому делу Шерлока? — осторожно спросил Майкрофт.

— Думал. Но в этом нет смысла, — вздохнул Лестрад. — Он потрясающе подмечает мельчайшие детали на месте преступления, но в том, что касается процесса расследования, зачастую долгого и нудного, он не так хорош. Это расследование стоит на месте.

— Да, боюсь, что так. Ты сказал «несколько слухов».

— Угу. Также говорили, что у убитого младенца был брат-близнец, но так ли это на самом дел, как его звали и куда он делся, никто не знает. Колин и его сестра отрицали его существование, и ни в социальных службах, ни у местных врачей нет никаких упоминаний о них, — добавил Лестрад, почесывая живот. — Отзови Антею и Дэвида. Я сделаю стандартный запрос в школу, где учились дети Романов, и попрошу прислать мне фотографии, если они сохранились. Есть программы, куда можно загрузить фотографию ребенка и посмотреть, как он будет выглядеть, когда вырастет.

— Если найдешь фото детей Романов, я организую доступ к такой программе, — сказал Майкрофт. — А пока что, принимая во внимание, что сейчас два ночи, ты ничего не можешь сделать. Пойдем в постель, и я перед тобой извинюсь.

— За что? — нахмурился Лестрад.

— За что хочешь, — ответил Майкрофт, который хотел, чтобы Лестрад заснул с мыслями более приятными, чем воспоминания о человеке, который превратил его детство в ад.

Лестрад улыбнулся и взялся за протянутую ему руку. Встав на ноги, он лениво потянулся, что было еще более привлекательным зрелищем, чем обычно, потому что на нем не было ничего, кроме черных боксеров и часов.

— Да, нам пригодился бы кабинет, — сказал он, бросив взгляд на коробки с материалами дела. — Может, соорудить что-нибудь в этом роде в саду?

Красноречивое выражение лица Майкрофта стало вполне понятным ответом.

— Я так и думал, — усмехнулся Лестрад. — Ладно, идем — я жду от тебя долгого и вдумчивого извинения.

— Принято к сведению.

Следующим утром Лестрад, к зависти своих менее удачливых коллег, был наглядной иллюстрацией того, как выглядит полностью удовлетворенный своей сексуальной жизнью человек.

* * *

— Цветы? Право, не стоило. — Майкрофт, по которому было видно, что он работал всю неделю почти без отдыха, недоуменно смотрел на цветы. — Где, скажи на милость, ты смог найти букет цветов в такой ранний час?

— Если бы ты спал больше, чем два часа за последние двое суток, ты бы заметил, что они лежали в раковине еще с вечера. Они для Энни, жены Лена. В благодарность за  потрясающую еду, походы по магазинам и вообще все, что они для нас делают.

— А-а-а… Мы можем притвориться, что букет от нас обоих? — огорченно спросил Майкрофт.

— Смотря что я за это получу, — отозвался Лестрад, протягивая Майкрофту чашку чая.

— Ну конечно ты уже об этом подумал. Спасибо. Я бы с радостью компенсировал тебе эти хлопоты в ближайшее время, но, к сожалению, следующие четыре дня я проведу на бесконечных встречах. Когда я вернусь домой, то, подозреваю, при всем моем желании, я буду не в состоянии…

— Считай, ты у меня в долгу, — проявил щедрость Лестрад. — Сможешь поспать, когда будешь лететь домой?

— Я удивлюсь, если смогу хоть сколько-то минут продержаться и не уснуть. Со мной все в порядке, я просто не голоден, — добавил Майкрофт, глядя на свою тарелку овсянки со свежей черникой.

— Да, пожалуй, я перестарался. Я просто хотел позаботиться о тебе. У тебя будет минутка, чтобы позвонить мне?

— Разница во времени вряд ли это позволит.

— Все равно звони. Или пиши смс. Хоть как-нибудь дай знать о себе.

— Хорошо, — пообещал Майкрофт, размазывая кашу по тарелке.

Они с Грегори уже давно договорились, что если у Майкрофта совсем нет времени, он просто шлет смс со своими инициалами, сообщая тем самым, что с ним все в порядке. Это было нетрудно и успокаивало Грегори.

— Я все забываю спросить: сколько проблем доставил Шерлок в Хэмпшире? — полюбопытствовал Лестрад.

— Никаких, если не считать того, что он оскорбил всех, с кем общался. Не смотри с таким ужасом, мне не пришлось вытаскивать его под залог из тюрьмы, так что, на мой взгляд, все прошло отлично.

— Постучи по дереву, — проворчал Лестрад. — Ты за ним не следишь?

Майкрофт вздохнул так, словно подобное предположение его обижало.

— Конечно, слежу. Но только через камеры. Хм, пока меня не будет…

— Разумеется, я за ним пригляжу.

Майкрофт кивнул в знак благодарности и достал телефон.

— Мне пора, — сказал он.

— Ты будешь в безопасности?

Майкрофт соврал без зазрения совести.

И, поскольку ему и так было из-за чего волноваться, Лестрад спустил это ему с рук.

* * *

Нашарив в темноте телефон, Лестрад нажал на кнопку и пробормотал свое имя.

— С днем рождения, — услышал он знакомый голос. — Я надеялся, что буду дома в этот день.

— Все в порядке. Я обычно его не праздную. И вообще я про него забыл, — жизнерадостно признался Лестрад, садясь на кровати. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, просто скучаю, — сказал Майкрофт.

— А, теперь понятно, почему ты звонишь посреди ночи.

— Черт, я забыл про разницу во времени, — ответил с досадой Майкрофт. — Спи дальше.

— Заткнись, — мило сказал Лестрад. — Считай наш разговор твоим подарком мне.

— Я хотел бы подарить тебе кое-что другое.

— И где я тогда буду парковать этот «Астон Мартин»?

— У тебя сейчас вообще нет машины, а дома есть парковка, так что найдешь место, — сказал Майкрофт, не клюнувший на приманку.

— В ней нет смысла, если ты живешь и работаешь в центре Лондона. Ладно, можешь не дарить мне «Астон Мартин». Как ты умудрился освободиться, чтобы мне позвонить?

— Никак. Я должен был выйти из зала, чтобы сделать звонок, и воспользовался этим, чтобы потом позвонить тебе. Мне уже надо возвращаться.

— Ладно. Знаешь, что я на самом деле хотел бы получить от тебя в качестве подарка, когда ты вернешься? Праздник только для нас двоих. Сначала ты меня трахнешь, а потом мы полакомимся твоими любимыми сэндвичами с беконом.

Майкрофт пару секунд помолчал, а затем спросил в лоб:

— Это значит, что экскурсия в инженерный отсек закрытой электростанции Баттерси тебя не заинтересует:

Лестрад завопил от радости.

— Будем считать, что ты все же хочешь туда поехать. Я организовал тебе индивидуальную экскурсию в субботу. Не уверен, что я успею вернуться домой к этому времени, но все необходимые бумаги тебе привезут. Расскажешь мне все потом.

Майкрофт знал, что он в любом случае услышал бы подробный рассказ об экскурсии, даже если бы сам на ней присутствовал.

— Ты на все пойдешь, лишь бы избежать экскурсии в инженерный отсек, — с нежной усмешкой сказал Лестрад. — Это потрясающий подарок! Но я все же предпочел бы тебя.

— Это радует, но я не решился соперничать с прелестями электростанции. Я позвоню тебе, когда смогу, мне уже пора идти. Люблю тебя.

Лестрад вздохнул, затем улыбнулся и набрал сообщение: «Я буду счастлив подождать с экскурсией до твоего возвращения. Люблю. Г.».

Ответ он прочитал, когда проснулся через четыре часа: «Прибегая к языку, который я, к своему ужасу, отлично освоил за последние пару месяцев, хочу сказать: не будь засранцем. С любовью Майкрофт.».

* * *

— По-моему, я никогда не бывал в этом районе, — сказал Лестрад, на которого не произвела особого впечатления Белгравия, куда они с Майкрофтом свернули с Эбьюри-стрит. — Здесь странная атмосфера. Я почти чувствую запах денег.

— Ничего удивительного, — отозвался Майкрофт, которого позабавило то, как легко Грегори отмахнулся от одного из самых дорогих и престижных районов мира.

— Когда рестораны остаются позади, единственные люди, которых можно здесь увидеть, — это слуги, скорее всего, нелегальные иммигранты, которым платят гроши, и охранники. Кстати, там были пугающего вида парни возле…

— Они работают на русского олигарха, — перебил его Майкрофт.

—  Я так понимаю, большинством домов здесь владеет и управляет «Гросвенор»[2], — сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт как-то странно скривился и ответил:

— Не совсем. Часть зданий принадлежит компании недвижимости «Вернет». Довольно значительная часть.

— Никогда о такой не слышал.

Майкрофт снова состроил непонятную гримасу и сказал:

— Вообще-то, ей владеем мы с Шерлоком.

— С Шерлоком?!

— Думаю, тебя не удивит, что Шерлок ни капли ей не интересуется. Все, что его волнует, — это чтобы у него хватало денег на неприлично дорогие костюмы, которые он носит.

— Чья бы корова мычала, — хмыкнул Лестрад, но уже через секунду на его лице появилось встревоженное выражение. — Значит, ты богат, — обвиняющим тоном сказал он.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Я бы извинился за это, но, честно говоря, я не верю, что мне понравилось бы быть бедным. Ты должен был понять, что я не живу на одну зарплату.

— Да, но одно дело просто быть богатым, а другое — владеть частью Белгравии! Как ты находишь время, чтобы заниматься делами компании?

— Никак, ими занимаются управляющие, которых я нанял. Дядя с материнской стороны оставил нам эту недвижимость. Я жил в различных домах, принадлежащих компании, потому что это было удобно для моей работы. Отлично, начинается дождь, — с неудовольствием добавил Майкрофт и раскрыл зонт.

— Ого, это и впрямь зонтик.

— Кажется, ты разочарован.

— Я еще не потерял надежду увидеть у тебя зонт-шпагу, — признался Лестрад.

— Ты уверен в том, что издеваться над человеком, чей зонт может защитить тебя от дождя, — хорошая идея?

На улице резко потемнело, и при взгляде на небо было понятно, что первые упавшие на землю капли дождя вскоре превратятся в ливень.

Лестрад спрятался под зонтом, и Майкрофт сделал телефонный звонок.

— Джейн сказала, что машина сломалась, а другая будет здесь не раньше, чем через полчаса, и то при условии, что она не застрянет в пробке, которая при такой погоде более чем возможна. Учитывая, что такси на горизонте не видно, а все отели Эбьюри-стрит далеко отсюда, придется прибегнуть к крайним мерам.

К этому времени тон Майкрофта был единственной сухой вещью вокруг. Зонт почти не защищал от сильного дождя, капли которого падали на асфальт с такой силой что, казалось, должны были оставить после себя вмятины.

Майкрофт сделал еще один звонок, сказал в трубку что-то, что Лестрад не расслышал из-за раската грома, и пошел вперед. Несмотря на зонт, оба были почти насквозь мокрыми, и их брюки липли к ногам при ходьбе.

Когда дождь превратился в град, температура резко упала. Лестрад шел за Майкрофта, держа его за руку, и не имел ни малейшего представления о том, куда они направлялись. Пару минут спустя они поднялись по шести каменным ступеням, и Лестрад увидел, что они стоят  в большой крытой галерее с внушительными колоннами. Прямо перед ними была дверь, которая тут же открылась, и на пороге показалась мокрая и грязная Фатима.

— Д-дом еще н-н-не осм-м-мотрен, сэр, — сказала она, стуча зубами.

— Никто в здравом уме не останется здесь и секунды, если в этом нет жизненной необходимости, — ответил Майкрофт, и они с Лестрадом быстро зашли в дом.

Звук захлопнувшейся двери эхом раздался в холле, который Лестрад разглядывал в немом изумлении. Он был настолько огромным, что в него вместилась бы вся квартира Лестрада. Даже белый фасад с лепниной не подготовили Лестрада к широкой лестнице, колоннам и полу, сделанным из светлого мрамора с прожилками отвратительного печеночного цвета. Все, что можно и даже что нельзя, было украшено позолоченными листьями и  декоративными коваными безделушками, а потолок покрывали мрачного вида фрески. Лестрад мгновенно захотел оказаться в своей родной квартире.

— Уютно тут, — сказал он и нагнулся, чтобы отжать брюки у щиколоток.

Затем он снял пиджак и, скрутив, стал отжимать и его.

— Неудивительно, что пиджаки у тебя долго не живут, — со страдальческим выражением лица сказал Майкрофт. — Фатима, иди в душ и переоденься. Можешь взять из моего гардероба все, что тебе нужно. Воспользуйся душем в хозяйской спальне — он единственный точно исправен. Не задерживайся, иначе мы с Грегори замерзнем до смерти.

— Какая комната?

— Третий этаж, пятая справа.

Фатима, хлюпая, пошлепала вверх, а Майкрофт, повернувшись к Лестраду, сказал:

— Надо попробовать найти кухню. Кажется, она в подвале.

— Это место…

— …ужасно. Я в курсе.

— Тогда почему ты его выбрал? — спросил Лестрад, торопливо следуя за Майкрофтом по коридору.

За полуоткрытыми дверями скрывались большие обшарпанные комнаты.

— Выбирал не я, а Антея. Она была мной недовольна: я что-то сделал — или не сделал, — не так. Не помню деталей — слишком часто такое происходит.

Лестрад сделал мысленную заметку поговорить об этом с Антеей.

— И ты не стал ничего менять?

— Как только я увидел этот дом, я вернул свои вещи обратно в бокс для хранения. Благодаря тебе, я провел здесь лишь пару ночей. И, как видишь, здесь странная обстановка. Интересно, где здесь включается и выключается отопление?

— В бойлерной, скорее всего. Это, наверное, лестница в подвал.

Они спустились вниз, и Лестрад, не удержавшись, воскликнул: «Боже мой!», увидев открывшейся им другой мир. Здесь коридоры были узкими и застелены потрескавшимся линолеумом, флуоресцентные лампы эпилептически мигали, а краска на стенах облупилась и свисала клочьями. В подвале стоял запах сырости и плесени, а множество комнат имели странную неудобную планировку и непонятно для чего предназначались.

— Надеюсь, ты оставлял за собой след из хлебных крошек, потому что я заблудился.

— Абсолютная память, — напомнил Майкрофт.

Раньше Майкрофт ни разу здесь не бывал, поэтому им не сразу удалось найти кухню. Запах сырости в ней был особенно сильным.

Лестрад оглядел крошечную комнату с древней кухонной утварью и дешевой пластмассовой мебелью и сказал твердо:

— Должно быть, Энни действительно тебя любит, раз она готова была смириться со всем этим.

— Да, мне говорили, что люди вообще меня любят.

— Совершенно необъяснимо, — сказал Лестрад, похлопав Майкрофта по заду.

— Энни тоже так считает, — скорбно сказал Майкрофт.

— Ты ее боишься, — с широкой улыбкой сообщил Лестрад.

— Ничуть, просто… — Майкрофт вздохнул и продолжил: — Энни верит в то, что всегда надо говорить, что думаешь. А учитывая, что она знает меня с моих одиннадцати лет, она часто высказывает мне все, что считает нужным. Лена я знаю и того дольше. Они с Энни поженились, когда мне было двенадцать.

— Нет, не бери этот чайник, у него оголены провода. Мы воспользуемся кастрюлей.

Поставив кипятить воду, Лестрад отправился на поиски бойлерной. Раздавшееся где-то в стенах громкое клацанье пять минут спустя стало свидетельством того, что ему все удалось, правда, ценой разрушения домов половины пауков подвала.

— Насколько велик этот дом? — спросил Лестрад.

Майкрофт, обыскивающий шкафчики, обернулся и ответил:

— Шестнадцать спален.

— Да здесь и семье из двенадцати человек будет слишком много места, не говоря уже об одном холостяке. Ты достоин лучшего.

Майкрофт с любопытством взглянул на Лестрада, не понимая, что его так разозлило.

— Насколько я помню, у меня уже есть это лучшее — в Восточном Кенсингтоне. — Он сделал глубокий вдох и добавил: — Хотя, должен признаться, как бы мне ни нравилась твоя квартира, я подумывал над тем, чтобы мы перебрались в более просторное жилище.

— Я тоже над этим думал,  — признался Лестрад. — Я выставлю квартиру на продажу. Что? — воинственно спросил, заметив, что Майкрофт мысленно подбирает слова, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Будет разумнее, если ты ее сохранишь.

— Чтобы было куда уйти, когда мы поссоримся?

— Чтобы квартира оставалась твоим официальным местом жительства для всех, включая  твоих коллег. Если они узнают о наших отношениях и о том, какой властью я обладаю, могут решить, что твой карьерный рост был незаслуженным.

— Ну и пусть, — пожал плечами Лестрад. — Я птица невысокого полета. Значит, это никак не связано с тем, что я не могу позволить и молоточка на двери любого дома, который ты купишь?

— Считаешь, что мне на это не по хер?

Лестрад удивленно поморгал. Майкрофт крайне редко демонстрировал свою злость  и вообще, казалось, редко раздражался, предпочитая добиваться безоговорочной победы переговорами и манипуляциями.

— Нет, — вздохнул Лестрад, дотрагиваясь до его руки. — Я знаю, что тебе на это плевать. Это просто мое чувство стыда корчится в муках при мысли о том, что я буду у кого-то на содержании.

Майкрофт медленно выдохнул и прислонился к выщербленной раковине.

— Тогда мы останемся жить у тебя. В конце концов, выдержали же мы столько месяцев.

— Ловко, — одобрил эту коварную тактику Лестрад. — Ладно, сдам квартиру в аренду. Нам ведь необязательно жить в Белгравии, да? — уточнил он так жалобно, словно речь шла о свалке, а не о престижном районе.

— Мы будем жить там, где ты захочешь. Хотя если мы выберем место поближе к Уайтхоллу, сможем позже выходить из дома.

— И у нас будет больше времени на секс. Хорошо, уговорил. Надо побыстрее начать искать дом.

— У меня может не быть на это свободного времени, — потерев шею сзади, сказал Майкрофт. — Обычно Антея…

—  Я могу ей помочь, если ты не против. Мы отберем наиболее подходящие дома, и ты выберешь из них тот, который тебе больше всего понравится. Хочешь что-нибудь в этом же духе? Я не подвал имею в виду, а то, что наверху.

— Боже, ни за что. Если тебе приглянется дом у реки, я не буду возражать, — сказал Майкрофт и поежился от холода. — Если Фатима закончила, мы можем, наконец, принять душ и переодеться.

— Или мы можем вернуться домой.

— На чем? — спросил Майкрофт, показав рукой на подвальное окно, в которое барабанил дождь. — Из-за такого ливня все канализационные стоки наверняка забиты, дороги подтоплены и город стоит в пробках. Одну ночь здесь мы переживем.

Лестрад был не слишком в этом уверен.

Когда Фатима снова присоединилась к ним, одетая а рубашку и свитер Майкрофта, который был сантиметров на тридцать выше нее, Лестрад первым делом предупредил ее о том, что кофе здесь лучше не пить.

— Да, и еды нет никакой, — добавил он.

— Все лучше и лучше, — вздохнула Фатима.

— Выбери себе какую-нибудь спальню. Желаю удачи в поиске — может, тебе попадется что-нибудь хоть немного удобное, — сказал бессердечный Майкрофт. — И прежде чем винить меня, вспомни, что это Антея выбрала этот дом.

Фатима тепло улыбнулась ему и ответила:

— Я с ней разберусь, сэр. Спокойной ночи.

— Почему ты упомянул Антею? — с любопытством спросил Лестрад, когда они поднимались по лестнице.

— Природная злобность, — мгновенно ответил Майкрофт.

— Молодец, — сказал Лестрад и вздрогнул. — От этого дома у меня мурашки по спине. И это эхо везде…

— “«Приходи ко мне в гости», сказал паук мухе”[3], — с преувеличенным энтузиазмом процитировал Майкрофт, открывая дверь спальни.

Та была метров двенадцать в ширину, и помимо небольшой батареи там имелся огромный камин. Из мебели была только кровать с пологом на четырех столбиках, выглядевшая просто старой, а не антикварной. Ее шелковые драпировки были уже порядком измочалены. Ковер на полу был слишком тонким и вытершимся, чтобы понять, какого цвета он был изначально.

— Где твоя одежда? — спросил Лестрад. Эхо его слов отразилось от стен и стихло.

— Я использую соседнюю комнату в качестве гардеробной.

— А, не хотел захламлять такое тесное помещение? — сухо уточнил Лестрад.

— Не хотел, чтобы Лен заработал грыжу, двигая шкафы. Здесь даже хуже, чем я помнил, — признался Майкрофт. — Мы можем рискнуть и попробовать добраться до дома, если хочешь.

— Не хочу, — ответил Лестрад, которого била дрожь. — Я слишком замерз. Идем в душ вместе.

— Встать вдвоем в душевой кабинке мы, конечно, сможем, но вряд ли у нас получится при этом пошевелиться. Иди первым. Это меньшее, чем я могу искупить свою вину.

— Это точно, — беззлобно сказал Лестрад.

Когда он вышел из ледяного ада, который представляла собой ванная комната, закутанный в слишком длинные для него пижаму и халат Майкрофта, то сказал:

— Я видал морги, которые были веселее этого дома.

— Ты будешь припоминать мне это до конца жизни, да? — обреченно сказал Майкрофт.

— Не будем загадывать так далеко, — откликнулся Лестрад.

Он встал в дверях ванной комнаты, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как Майкрофт моется, а когда тот выключил воду, сообщил, что вытираться придется простыней.

Выйдя из ванной, Майкрофт, который был таким же чистоплотным и требовательным к гигиене, как кот, не переставал ворчать себе под нос.

— Тебе, должно быть, хорошо здесь спалось, — сказал Лестрад, без энтузиазма глядя на кровать.

— Я должен был догадаться, что ты не преминешь пнуть упавшего. И нет, спалось здесь плохо.

Кончик длинного носа Майкрофта был розовым от холода.

— Меня это не удивляет. Я бы все время ждал, что с балдахина сползет какая-нибудь тварь.

— Спасибо, теперь я точно буду этого ждать, — с мученическим выражением лица сказал Майкрофт.

— Отлично, я отомщен. Что ты делаешь? — воскликнул Лестрад, когда Майкрофт опрокинул его на прогнутый матрас.

— Дурацкий вопрос.

Лестрад, уже запустивший руку под резинку шелковых пижамных брюк Майкрофта, вдруг напрягся и сказал:

— Клянусь, на балдахине что-то шевелится.

— Не говори ерунды, — ответил Майкрофт с уверенностью, которая была посрамлена, когда балдахин с треском начал падать вниз.

Лестрда едва успел вовремя столкнуть Майкрофта с кровати.

Тяжело дыша — Грегори приземлился прямо на него, — и кашляя от поднявшейся пыли, Майкрофт потер слезящиеся глаза, размазывая грязь по лицу. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он смог поднять голову и посмотреть на кровать. Надломившийся остов балдахина, прогнивший насквозь, размозжил бы им головы, замешкайся Лестрад хоть на секунду.

— Ты сейчас скажешь: «Я же говорил», верно? — спросил Майкрофт, на всякий случай прикрывший рукой затылок Лестрада.

— Да, сразу после того, как поблагодарю тебя за чудесный вечер.

Глаза у Лестрада тоже слезились, и он громко шмыгнул и вытер нос тыльной стороной кисти. На щеке и на лбу у него были полосы грязи, и Майкрофт боялся даже представить, что могло прятаться у него в волосах, но все равно его поцеловал.

А затем он позвонил Антее, и та организовала им номер в «Кларидже»[4], откуда за ними прислали машину.

— Перегибаешь палку? — спросил Лестрад, втягивая живот, чтобы застегнуть брюки Майкрофта, которые он вынужден был надеть.

Нагнувшись, он  подвернул их, радуясь тому, что хотя бы согрелся в рубашке и кашемировом свитере Майкрофта.

— Ты мог серьезно пострадать, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Ты тоже. А еще на нас мог свалиться гигантский паук, но ничего из этого не произошло. Я выгляжу как клоун в этих брюках, — уныло сказал Лестрад.

— Ты выглядишь так, что тебя хочется трахнуть.

Лестрад, волосы которого еще не высохли после второго душа, ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Запомни эту мысль. Мы тихонько улизнем, оставив Фатиму здесь?

— Восхищаюсь твоим оптимизмом. Эм-м-м, я упоминал, что Фатима будет ночевать в одном номере с нами?

— Тогда я буду особенно тихим, — жизнерадостно отозвался Лестрад, но все его веселье быстро улетучилось, когда он заметил выражение лица Майкрофта. — Ты что, серьезно?

Майкрофт мрачно кивнул.

— Значит, готовься к воздержанию, — сказал Лестрад тем тоном, который ясно давал понять, что переубедить его не удастся.

Что не мешало Майкрофту попытаться. Он нежно дернул воротник рубашки Лестрада.

— Нет, даже не мечтай.

В ответ Майкрофт провел подушечкой большого пальца по его ключице и поцеловал.

Утром Лестрад долго ворчал  насчет коварных методов убеждения Майкрофта, пока его не вызвали на убийство подростка, зарезанного ножом.

Шерлоку было так скучно, что он увязался за Лестрадом, но даже с его помощью оформить дело так, чтобы оно удовлетворяло прокуратуру, удалось лишь через пять дней.

Как только Лестрад разобрался с бумажной волокитой, он позвонил Антее.

— Манипени, это Грег Лестрад. Надо поговорить. В ближайшее время, как сможешь. Сегодня вечером будет удобно. — Он говорил вежливо, но непререкаемым тоном.

— Это нельзя решить по телефону?

— Если бы можно было, я не предлагал бы встретиться. Семь тридцать, бар в Сент-Эрмине.

Лестрад выбрал столик в углу, где никого больше не было и где они с Антеей оба могли сесть спиной к стене. Не в первый раз за последнее время он почувствовал себя статистов во второсортном фильме про шпионов.

Лестрад встал, увидев приближающуюся к столику Антею. На ней был элегантный темный костюм, туфли с невероятно высокими каблуками и ничего больше.

К делу Лестрад перешел, как только официант принес им заказанные напитки.

— Я так понимаю, тебе показалось забавным всучить Майкофту этот мавзолей. Странно, что ты не хотела, чтобы он проводил то немногое свободное время, что у него бывает, в комфорте. Когда мы там были, на нашу кровать рухнул балдахин. Если бы я вовремя не среагировал, Майкрофт мог бы серьезно пострадать.

— Я знаю, я видела, — бесцветным голосом ответила Антея.

Лестрад досчитал до трех, напомнил себе, что она была не одной из его подчиненных, и сдержался.

— Майкрофт хочет купить дом, где мы будем жить вместе. Нам с тобой придется проделать основную работу — и когда я говорю «нам с тобой», то имею в виду тебя. Я составил список требований к потенциальному дому. Самое важное в нем — безопасность. Как только ты отберешь наиболее подходящие дома, мы с тобой их осмотрим. — Внезапно Лестрад понял, что не может больше притворяться терпеливым и спокойным, глядя на красивую и невозмутимую женщину, сидящую перед ним. — Он готов терпеть твои шутки, но я не собираюсь этого делать. Он заслуживает лучшего. О чем ты, черт побери, думала?

Антея сделала глоток воды с лимоном и честно призналась:

— Я думала о том, что если ему придется жить в таком ужасном доме, он ухватится за любой шанс, чтобы пореже в нем бывать.

Некоторое время Лестрад молча смотрел на нее, а затем застонал, сообразив, что она имела в виду.

— Ты вмешивалась в его личную жизнь, верно? Он об этом знает?

Ужас, на мгновение появившийся в ее глазах, выдал ее с головой.

— Отлично, если ты не хочешь, чтобы он узнал о твоих играх в Купидона, то найдешь ему лучший дом в Лондоне. Ничего претенциозного и роскошного. Лучше всего — недалеко от Уайтхолла, желательно, чтобы туда можно было дойти пешком. Майкрофт иногда так много работает, что даже короткие прогулки пойдут ему пользу. Все надо сделать быстро и без лишней суеты. И когда он в следующий раз выведет тебя из себя… просто проглоти это. — Лестрад встал. — Ты часто вмешиваешься в его жизнь?

— До прошлого ноября у мистера Холмса не было личной жизни.

— Значит, и у тебя тоже.

— Да, это также повлияло на мои действия.

— «Также»? А что еще?

— Он загонял себя в могилу, работая без отдыха.

Лестрад внимательно посмотрел на нее и медленно расслабился. Фатиме и Дэвиду он доверял жизнь Майкрофта, но с Антеей он встречался редко и не знал, насколько хорошо она ладит с Майкрофтом.

— Ладно, в этом ты была права, — сказал он.

— Меня зовут Балаша Констаганца, — сообщила Антея. — Это номер моего личного телефона.

Лестрад уставился на экран своего «Блэкберри», и Антея добавила:

— Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы облегчить ему жизнь.

Лестрад не был неуверен в себе, но его так и подмывало спросить, справляется ли он сам с этой задачей.

—  Конечно, — сказала вдруг Андеря, словно он спросил об этом вслух.

Лестрад снова застонал.

— Я только-только начал привыкать к тому, что Майкрофт читает мои мысли, ты еще не начинай.

Антея позвонила ему насчет домов уже на следующий день.

— Быстро ты, — подозрительно сказал Лестрад.

— Я давно уже присмотрела несколько домов на случай, если в них возникнет необходимость.

— Никто не любит умников и выскочек. Хотя, полагаю, ты бы не работала на Майкрофта, если бы была простой смертной. Что ты нашла?

— Если несколько подходящих домов в Белгравии, Мэйфере и Челси, хотя оттуда будет сложно выбираться из-за пробок. Лучше всего дом у Ворот королевы Анны. Он наиболее защищенный из всех и к тому же расположен напротив Сент-Джеймского  парка, достаточно перейти Бердкейдж-уок.

— На Бердкейдж-уок есть жилые дома? — изумленно спросил Лестрад.

— Они примыкают к улице, и так же трудно найти, как зубы у курицы.

— Что с безопасностью?

— Даже выше уровнем, чем обычно в домах мистера Холмса. Пуленепробиваемые окна и двери, способные выдержать взрыв, и безопасная комната на первом этаже.

— Разве все здания в том районе не должны иметь статус объектов охраняемого архитектурного наследия?

— Безусловно. Однако кто-то, по всей видимости, договорился о том, чтобы этот дом не попал в список охраняемых объектов. Последние сорок лет домом владел член саудовской королевской семьи, дальний родственник. Сам дом был построен в тысяча семьсот четвертом. Три этажа, подвал и чердак. Удобная планировка, просторные комнаты, светлые и красивые, работающие камины. Дубовая лестница особенно красива. Там также есть лифт.

— Намекаешь на то, что мы скоро состаримся и одряхлеем? — сухо поинтересовался Лестрад.

— Планировать будущее всегда полезно, сэр. Там четыре спальни, к хозяйской прилегают две ванные комнаты и две гардеробных. Помимо кухни в подвале имеется кухня-гостиная, она рядом с гостиной на втором этаже. Библиотека и музыкальная комната занимают большую часть первого этажа. Из двух спален получатся отличные кабинеты. В семи минутах ходьбы от дома есть небольшой домик для слуг, где смогут жить Лен и Энни.

— Энни там понравится?

— Не представляю, кому может не понравиться этот дом, — ответила Антея.

* * *

Лестрад посмотрел на кирпичный дом с террасой и изящными окнами и с трудом поборол чувство нереальности происходящего. Такие дома он никогда еще не покупал и даже не рассматривал возможность их приобретения. Затем он взглянул на портик и счастливо улыбнулся.

Пока они с Антеей ходили по дому, Лестрад легко представлял Майкрофта в каждой из комнат. Да и себя тоже. Здание был большим, элегантным, надёжным… однако в первую очередь  в нем подкупало не это, а то, что в нем Лестрад чувствовал себя как дома.

Он позвонил Майкрофту сразу же, как только зашел в квартиру.

— Ты спал?

— Все в порядке, — ответил Майкрофт, подавляя зевок.

— Тебя ждет дом, который ты просто должен посмотреть, когда вернешься.

— Он тебе понравился?

— Это неважно. Главное, чтобы он понравился тебе.

— Нам. Так он тебе понравился?

— Дом просто потрясающий. Там есть все, о чем мы говорили, и даже больше. Очень надежный и безопасный. Там даже есть небольшой сад и…

Лестрад еще минут пятнадцать описывал все достоинства дома.

 

_Сентябрь_

Майкрофт прилетел в Брайз Нортон[5] на военном самолете, и поскольку компанию ему составляли высокопоставленные военные, весь перелет они разговаривали о деле. Когда Майкрофт сел в машину, то первым делом достал из портфеля пачку сигарет, которая всегда лежала там на случай, если его самоконтроль начнет давать сбой.

Воздух над раскаленным покрытием взлетной полосы дрожал, и Майкрофт, выкуривший две сигареты подряд, стоял, щурясь от полуденного солнца, на самой жаре, которая, впрочем, была не такой удушающей, как в Кабуле. Закурив третью сигарету, Майкрофт мысленно спросил себя, как он мог быть таким глупым.

Действия говорят громче слов.

Ему стоило вспомнить об этом раньше. Вместо того, чтобы положиться на свое красноречие и попытаться убедить Грегори, он повел себя как самоуверенный идиот.

Его работа заключалась в общении с людьми. Он понимал силу слов, использовал их каждый день, чтобы управлять событиями в мире и подчинять людей своей воле. Словами он улещивал, уговаривал, подстрекал и воодушевлял. При необходимости слова становились его оружием, а когда и это не срабатывало, в ход шло настоящее оружие.

Но ничего из этого не могло сейчас ему помочь.

Он не привык совершать промахи, поэтому не сразу осознал масштаб своей ошибки. Объясняться и просить прощения он тем более не привык. Теперь же ему предстояло и то, и другое, и он не представлял, как это сделать. Он и так как мог оттягивал этот момент, желая сделать это при личной встрече с Грегори, и теперь ему предстоял решающий момент.

Больше всего Майкрофт боялся потерять все.

В своем осмотре дома они с Грегори не продвинулись дальше холла. Переведя взгляд с крутого изгиба дубовой лестнице на оживленное лицо Лестрада, Майкрофт сказал:

— Прежде, чем мы пойдем дальше, давай присядем на минуту. — Он сел на ступеньку, подогнув длинные ноги, и продолжил: — Мне надо кое в чем признаться.

— Пугающее начало, — пошутил Лестрад, но все же насторожился и сел рядом с Майкрофтом. — Что случилось? — нежно спросил он, когда молчание затянулось.

Майкрофт, явно расстроенный и погруженный в свои мысли, ответил с несвойственной ему неуверенностью:

— Я единолично принял решение, которое должно было быть нашим общим, и усугубил все…

Он пожал плечами и снова замолк.

Лестрад ободряюще кивнул, предлагая продолжить, и взял Майкрофта за руку.  Длинные пальцы переплелись с его, сжав так крепко, словно от этого зависела жизнь  Майкрофта.

— Когда я понял, что мы с тобой живем вместе на постоянной основе…

— Очень романтично, — сухо вставил Лестрад.

Майкрофт вздохнул — это ничуть ему не помогало.

— Когда я осознал, что без памяти влюбился в тебя…

— Пока что мне нравится твое признание, — сказал Лестрад после того как отстранился от Майкрофта, потому что тот, как ни странно, почти не ответил на его поцелуй. — Я всегда знал, что ты скрытый романтик.

— Я никогда им не был.

— Самообман — великая вещь. Твоя романтическая сторона просто была скрыта под превосходно сшитыми костюмами. Так что ты хотел мне сказать? — спросил Лестрад уже серьезно, сообразив, что Майкрофт — Майкрофт! — нервничает.

— Твоя работа над делом бездомных доказала, что нам нужно более просторное жилище. Поэтому я попросил Антею подыскать нам подходящий дом, и она нашла этот.

— Когда? — вскинулся Лестрад.

— Довольно давно. Я никогда не испытывал ни малейшей привязанности к домам, в которых я жил раньше, и не представлял, что это такое, пока не увидел это место. Я знал, что тебе здесь тоже понравится.

— Ты его уже купил, — понял Лестрад, не скрывая разочарования от того, что Майкрофт действовал за его спиной.

— Все гораздо хуже, — опустив голову, сказал Майкрофт. — Гораздо, гораздо хуже. Помнишь, ту кипу бумаг, которую я попросил тебя подписать в августе? Я тогда сказал, что они нужны для оформления разрешения на парковку.

Из глаз Лестрада ушло тепло, и он сказал ледяным голосом:

— Помню. И что я на самом деле подписал?

— Я воспользовался тем, что ты никогда не смотришь, что я даю тебе на подпись. Ты подписал бумаги, необходимые для завершения сделки купли-продажи этого дома. Согласно договору, мы с тобой теперь совместно владеем им, — подчёркивая каждое слово, сказал Майкрофт.

Лестрад вырвал руку, которую тот сжимал, и вскочил на ноги.

— Ты!...

Он отскочил было назад, но тут же вернулся и навис над Майкрофтом.

— Какого хрена ты решаешь за меня такие вещи? Ты солгал. Ты обманом заставил меня…

У него сорвался голос, и на какое-то время в холле воцарилась тишина.

— Ты солгал, — прошептал Лестрад, не скрывая, как больно ранило его это предательство.

— Да, — ответил Майкрофт и вздрогнул, увидев выражение лица Грегори. — Это был самый глупый и самонадеянный поступок в моей жизни. К тому времени, как я понял, что натворил, я уже был не в стране. Я пытался остановить процесс, но из-за разницы во времени не успел, и документы уже поступили моим юристам. Я сам просил ускорить оформление сделки — в наши дни деньги решают все, на них можно купив все, что угодно, — устало добавил Майкрофт.

Сняв маску невозмутимости и перестав контролировать себя, он выглядел таким измученным, словно стресс последних дней наконец разом сказался на нем.

— Включая меня? — с обманчивым спокойствием спросил Лестрад.

— Нет, конечно, — поморщился Майкрофт.  — Однако тебя так беспокоила разница в нашем финансовом положении, что я не стал обсуждать с тобой покупку этого дома из опасения, что ты откажешься, потому что не можешь себе этого позволить.

— Ты самоуверенный ублюдок! Меня нельзя купить, и мне это важно! — выкрикнул Лестрад, окончательно выйдя из себя. — Ты хитростью заставил меня сделать то, на что я никогда бы не согласился, и ты прекрасно это знал!

— Да. Прости меня. Я был так сосредоточен на поисках  идеального дома,  что…

— …отнесся ко мне как к проблеме, которую надо побыстрее решить. Как к своей работе! Да как ты смел?! Ты вообще хочешь, чтобы мы жили вместе?

— Я ничего так не хочу, как этого, — просто ответил Майкрофт и развел руки, давая понять, что не знает, что еще сказать. — Поэтому я… сделал это. Мне очень, очень жаль.

— Не так, как мне! Я продаю квартиру, и ты примешь от меня деньги.

Майкрофт хотел было возразить, но, поразмыслив, передумал и кивнул.

— Как пожелаешь, — ничего не выражающим голосом сказал он.

— Ради… Не смей! Не превращай меня в злодея! — взорвался Лестрад и всплеснул руками, едва не задев Майкрофта, который как раз в эту секунду неловко поднялся на ноги.

Майкрофт вздрогнул и застыл.

Лестрад также замер — реакция Майкрофта сказала ему все, что ему нужно было знать, что он и так подозревал. Он слишком часто видел это настороженное ожидание боли — сначала у себя самого и других детей в детдоме, потом у жертв домашнего насилия, — чтобы спутать его с чем-то еще.

Лестрад тут же сделал шаг назад и медленно развел руки, не сводя глаз с бледного лица Майкрофта.

— Прости, — спокойно, несмотря на частое дыхание и быстро бьющее сердце, сказал он.

— За что? — Майкрофт был напряжен и так втянул голову в плечи, что, казалось, его уши вот-вот коснутся его пиджака.

Он старался не смотреть на Лестрада.

— За то, что заставил поверить в то, что я могу тебя ударить, — в лоб сказал Лестрад.

— Ты слишком драматизируешь, — Майкрофт еще больше напрягся.

— Хотелось бы так думать, но я знаю, что нет. И, просто чтобы ты был в курсе, я не прибегаю к насилию. Никогда.

— Я так и не думал, — раздраженно ответил Майкрофт, начиная расслабляться. — Просто ты застал меня врасплох, когда неожиданно махнул рукой, вот и все.

— У меня бывала такая же реакция, — кивнул Лестрад. — Забавно, какие шутки может сыграть с тобой память. Ты тоже был тогда ребенком? — стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как ни в чем ни бывало, спросил Лестрад.

Майкрофт молчал двадцать три секунды — Лестрад считал.

Наконец Майкрофт  посмотрел на него и кивнул, выглядя таким потерянным, что Лестрад не мог больше этого выносить.

— Ох, любовь моя…

Лестрад собирался обнять Майкрофта, которому это явно было очень необходимо, но вдруг засомневался. И с облегчением закрыл глаза, когда Майкрофт сам крепко обнял его.

— Не говори Шерлоку, — пробормотал Майкрофт через какое-то время.

— Конечно, не скажу, — хрипло ответил Лестрад.

Когда они, наконец, разомкнули объятия, Майкрофт сказал:

— Мне, правда, очень жаль, что так поступил. И я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, в отношении этого дома. Я соврал, в то время как мне достаточно было просто поговорить с тобой. Я… — он устало покачал головой, — я все испортил.

Лестрад снова обнял его.

— Это точно, — сказал он, затем шумно выдохнул и, решившись, продолжил: — Если бы у меня было получше с моралью, я бы настоял, чтобы меня убрали из совладельцев дома… но я просто хочу видеть тебя счастливым и живущим здесь со мной. Поэтому я проглочу свою гордость и вместо того, чтобы совать тебе деньги, которые тебе все равно не нужны, я предлагаю заплатить за новую обстановку. Мы можем не торопиться с этим и поискать на блошиных ярмарках и антикварных рынках, которые ты так любишь, то, что нам по-настоящему понравится.

— Это было бы чудесно, — сказал Майкрофт, нежно поцеловав его в щеку. — Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. Просто… привыкни к мысли, что теперь тебе есть, с кем поговорить. Ты курил, — заметил вдруг Лестрад.

— Думал, это поможет мне набраться храбрости, —  отозвался Майкрофт, и его тону не хватило веселья, чтобы счесть это шуткой. — Я боялся, что ты меня бросишь.

— Давай договоримся: мы закрываем эту тему. Все уже сделано, и мы оба высказались на этот счет. С сегодняшнего дня ты перестаешь манипулировать мной — в том, что касается серьезных вещей, чтобы уговорить меня на секс можешь хитрить сколько твоей душе угодно. А я перестаю волноваться о том, что ты меня содержишь. Идет?

— Все так просто? — спросил Майкрофт, на щеках которого появился едва заметный румянец.

— Ну, не совсем, — признал Лестрад. — Но мы сделаем все, что можем, чтобы придерживаться этого правила. Я понял, что это идеальный дом для нас, даже до того, как вошел внутрь.

— Но как?

— Из-за его названия, конечно.

— В документах не фигурировало никакого названия, — нахмурился Майкрофт.

— Оно есть на табличке при входе.

— Я ее не заметил. С другой стороны, в последний раз я был здесь поздно вечером.

Лестрад вывел его на улице и показал наверх.

«1704. Дом защитника»

Майкрофт искренне улыбнулся первый раз за день.

— Я только что подумал: это место действительно безопасно для тебя? В конце концов, это дом  с террасой. Кто наши соседи? — спросил Лестрад, когда они снова зашли внутрь.

— С обеих сторон располагаются правительственные учреждения.

— А, значит, работа будет у тебя под боком.

— Будет зависеть от обстоятельств, — уклончиво ответил Майкрофт.

— Ну конечно. Они не станут нас прослушивать?

— Нет, у нас есть средства, чтобы убедиться  в этом, — твердо сказал Майкрофт.

Лестрад скривился, но быстро приободрился.

— Мы так и не осмотрели вместе дом.

— Верно.

И, взявшись за руки, они отправились исследовать свой новый дом и строить планы на будущее.

 

 

[1] Игра слов, конечно. Home, sweet home — дом, милый дом.

[2] Гросвенор, точнее, Grosvenor Square в Мэйфере когда-то был самым престижным район Лондона, где жили аристократы. Самый шикарный дом там принадлежал герцогу Вестминстерскому, фамилия которого была Гросвенор. Сейчас семье герцога принадлежит собственность в престижном  районе Белгравия, и управляется она компанией «Гросвенор Груп»

[3] Цитата из английского детского стихотворения, аналога нашей «Мухи-цокотухи». «Приходи ко мне в гости», — сказал Паук Мухе. В итоге Муху сожрали.

[4] Очень дорогой и шикарный отель Лондона, располагающийся в историческом здании.

[5] Военная база.


End file.
